


Souls in Saigon

by escspace



Series: Still Life [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Art, Asian media, Comic, Gen, Journey to the West (1986), M/M, Other, Slice of Life, Vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escspace/pseuds/escspace
Summary: Incense smoke and the rumble of a river of scooters. They sit, legs cramped under the small plastic table of a family food stall, shielded by the worn awning from the sun but not from the blistering, humid heat. It must be Vietnam.A collection of work depicting Ragar and Frankenstein in Vietnam while on their search for Rai. Post Vietnam War.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia, Frankenstein/Ragar Kertia/Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Series: Still Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Desire for the Decades





	1. Smoke and Mirrors




	2. Daily Life

  
  
  



	3. Journey or An Ode to a Childhood Well Worn




End file.
